


A Group Chat!

by Othersideofdark



Series: Annoucements & Please Reads!! [6]
Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: I made a group chatAnd an announcement section
Series: Annoucements & Please Reads!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Group Chat!

Hey guys!! First off, I want to thank each and every one of you for leaving kudos and comments on my works. It means the world to me. I don’t know where I would be without you guys and it’s amazing. Thank you for the anon messages on tumblr as well, you guys are the light of my life. 

I want to make this post because I’ve made a group chat!! It’s on tumblr and if you would like to join either message me on tumblr or leave a comment here with your username. I don’t really know what I’m going to do with it yet but I figure if you guys want to share ideas or talk or whatever then it’s cool with me. Who knows, maybe some snippets will get posted in there (am I bribing? Maybe I’m bribing). Anyways! If you want to join let me know. 

Lastly, I know I posted almost back to back with a Baby chapter and Fluid, but I’m sadly in straight work mode now. I have a surprise in the future and it’s taking my time, so I’m sorry if I don’t update for a bit on here. I’m always chatty on tumblr but putting out actual chapters/prompts can take a good chunk of time sometimes. But I haven’t forgotten!! I’m still writing and causing havoc, just as it should be. 

Double lastly, I’m going to see Harry again!! I’m so excited and the closer July gets the more giddy I get about it. I’ve missed tour and I can’t wait to go again!! 

I hope everyone is having a lovely time and a good day!! Tpwk 🥰


End file.
